Wasteland caress
by Tristana
Summary: Another tale of war, suffering and hate. Songfic with Lacuna Coil's lyrics.


**Author: Tristana**

**Title: Wasteland caress**

**Disclaimer: None of HP characters belongs to me thanks to JKR. The lyrics are those of Lacuna Coil's 'Angel's punishment' from 'Comalies' (2004). I only possess the plot, unfortunately for you.**

**Note: The idea of this fic irrupted into my brain while listening to this song, which I found quite adequate for this fic. The rhythm, at the beginning of this song reminded me of heartbeats. **

**Wasteland caress**

"_Destruction_

_War_

A war I didn't see coming is destroying everything I ever cared for.

_To fight in defence _

_Forgotten words of friendly hate_

No choice but to fight, to fight against pure evil. Against friends who became foes. I hate the one who took my friends from me. Will I ever see them again, not as enemies to kill but as the persons they are?

_War – destruction_

_War – destruction_

War brings destruction. Mentally, physically burning everything that matters. Nothing can resolve such a conflict, except the defeat of one of the sides in presence. To what end, I don't care, I just want it to finish. So I take weapons and march to the battlefield, bearing with me every joyful memories of better times to keep me going on.

_I don't know why _

_A soul deceased_

My soul starts to wither because of the evil I witness. Friends killing friends because they are on opposite sides of the fence. Nothing matters but survival. Kill another man to stay alive a little longer.

_A broken hope_

_A choking breeze_

Hope is shattered as the skies turn blood red. Dirty red, as the reddened waters that flow past the fields. Oath have been taken, vow, pronounced. Promise of returning to the ones we love and then, departing while knowing there won't be coming back. There's no escape from this hateful whirl save for death.

_War – destruction_

_War – destruction_

_Can't you take me away from your lies?_

Lies fed us for a long time. How could we get away from such servitude? I want to hear no more, to see no more. To die, to dream a dream of happiness I didn't ever know. Can death save me? I do not know. And I kill another one. Friend or foe, I don't know, I don't care. Fight's fever is clawing at me and can not be shaken off.

_Destruction_

_Dark paradise_

_Collecting souls_

_To analyze_

Death is working without stopping. Her scythe glimmering with the blood of innocent victims of a blind slaughter. Warriors and children and women are melted into a moving and changing mass, wands turned into swords and knives. People are fighting hand to hand, refusing to give up to one another, dying in useless glory.

_War – destruction_

_War – destruction_

Will it ever end? Secret guerrilla turned into a great battle with warriors in lines waiting for the charge. Now, it is a mess. Swords are cutting and slashing around feverishly. The only sounds are screams of pain, of fear and the gurgling of flowing blood and torn flesh.

_The bitter blood_

_Of a children's cry_

_Inside the truth_

_Far from my sky_

The metallic bitterness of fresh blood invades my mouth, scent of fear and life plague my nostrils and I can't see anything. Only death. Heaven forsook us and we are alone as madness takes us in her frenzied dance. But soon, there's nothing to slaughter anymore.

_War – destruction_

_War – destruction_

War has accomplished her mission everything or so has been destroyed, families and friends, and lovers torn apart because of an ancestral hate which they didn't feel. She can now go back to the shadows of Hate which created her along with humans, until the next time. Then, she shall rise again in all her bloody and tremendous splendour.

_Can't you take me away from your lies?_

Death can now rest; harvest was good, as usual when working hand in hand with her long-time friend, the War. Now, men are delivered from their blindfold and they watch all around them, their hearts and souls crying the ones who were killed. Skies are drenched in blood and the sun itself is sinking into its own bloody lake. Glory is tattered because what does glory mean if it is no synonym of joy and goodness? Men understand that 'a glorious battle' is only an illusion. It doesn't exist save in fairytales. But they were not fighting against a black dragon to save their beloved: they were fighting against others men to serve the purpose, more or less praiseworthy, of two old wizards.

Those wizards are now dead and survivors have to rebuild a new world upon fuming ruins. Foes will be judged but who is a foe and who is not? Everyone had a reason to fight. Old hates have to be buried deep along with the remains of a warlord who thought he could use these hates and phobias to rule the entire world. His followers have families and children. If the parents are punished, children would want to avenge their parents and thus, Lord Voldemort would have won, because the seeds of hate would be planted deep inside humans' hearts.

Prove that he was wrong and make this world a better place.

I don't know if it is worthwhile but I like to think that it is."

**Author's note : Please, review ! I am tired of writing without anyone telling me what they think about it. Why ? Do you hate me ? Yes ? Well, send me a review, whatever you have to say - if it's productive.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
